Goddess Peorth
Details: Name: Miriala Peorth Hero Name: Goddess Peorth Age: 21 Weight: 95 lbs Hair: Brown (Blue after powers) Eyes: Brown (Bright Blue, almost White after powers) Affiliation: Justice League Of America League: Rising Legends Powers: Celestial Weapon: Multiple Styles, but prefers Bows Residence: Currently in the Magic Wing in the Watchtower, but now has a house of her own in Metropolis. History: Miriala Peorth was born into a rough family. Money troubles, arguements, abusive parents, the works. She lived out on the streets since she was 12. She also had an older sister who ran away when Miriala was 10. Miriala decided that living at home was never going to work if she wanted to make it in the real world. So she also ran away from home to live with her friends. Although, fate, it seems played more of a role than she could ever imagine. 2 months after she left home, her parents died during an attack by Lex Luther. Years later, while she was bouncing from a friend's home to a friend's home, Braniac invaded. Miriala payed no attention because she knew the heroes would stop him....again. She went out to help her friend work on her car and small cloud of exobites flew into the garage. When Miriala reached for the car battery, the exobites provided a conductive rod to her and created an explosion that blew the garage apart and sent Miriala into the neighbor's house across the street. Unconscious and barely breathing, the neighbors assumed she had died. As they started to call for an ambulance, Miriala's body began crackling with electric and magic. Mere seconds after the dispaly of energy, she began floating up into an odd spacecraft. Hours later, Miriala started to wake. Her body ached all over and she felt like a Mack truck just ran her over multiple times. As she started to open her eyes and lift her head, it felt like someone put 10 lbs of weight around her head. She slowly, while still barely able to even see straight, reached for her head, but her hand banged into something hard. As she felt around, she had horns. Not the small pointy horns like the pics shown of devils, but big Horns. As her eyes slowly started to come into focus, she started to hear a female's voice in her head. At first, it was incoherent. so she shook it off thinking it was just in her head, then her eyes came into focus. SHE WAS TRAPPED. It was like in the Alien styled B-Movies. She was abducted. As she began to think of escaping, her body began to glow with gold and purple "streams of energy" and it blew the door open. The voice in her head came back, "Hey, I'm Oracle. Let's get you off that ship." Abilities: Before the accident, she studied martial arts with her friends, but never really cared for it. She did enjoy hunting with a bow with her other friends. She learned every aspect of the bow that she could. Since the "gift of the Exobites", She now has contact with spirits, both good and evil. Her abilities include healing, manipulation, Flight, hightend reflexes, strength, and even summoning spirits. She has yet to expand her abilities because she is afraid she may summon something that might even kill her. Although she is learning her abilities as she comes to a better understanding of her limits. Notes: - Goddess Peorth is owned by dragnridr05 - was retconned from electricity to Celestial after it became available. Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Celestial